1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming device capable of receiving data from a web server, and particularly to an image forming device capable of automatically storing address data in a shortcut key database.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various proposals have been made related to the efficient transmission and reception of image data from the Internet. One example of a data acquisition system is described in Japanese Patent-Application Publication No. HEI-11-234451. This system includes a facsimile device, a web server, and a data manager provided between the facsimile device and the web server. When the data manager receives a call from the facsimile device, then the data manager identifies a URL address corresponding to the call, acquires data at the URL address from the web server, and converts the data to image data. The imaged data is transmitted to the facsimile device, and then the facsimile device prints the image data onto recording paper.
However, the above data acquisition system requires a user to input a prescribed telephone number. Hence, the user must constantly monitor the telephone number that specifies a URL address that can be arbitrarily updated and added by the web server, thereby increasing the user's burden.